


feathers

by winchestered_again



Series: One Shots [33]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Chubby Jared, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Flowers, Fluff, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Jared Kleinman, Tummy kisses, demiboy evan, just two kids being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again
Summary: Evan and Jared unwind after a hard day at the flower shop.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Series: One Shots [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319948
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	feathers

Jared lets out a sigh as lips press against his neck, the light pressure feeling nice on the skin of his neck. Evan is resting on top of him, covering his body with their own like a weighted blanket. it was nice.

It had been a rough day for both of them, customers chewing them out and flower deliveries being late. So just laying here, together was therapeutic. _Being_ together was therapeutic for the two twenty-something year-olds.

Evan continues pressing feathery kisses against his neck. Jared tilts his head to give them more room. Evan hums, pulling away for a moment to look at him. 

"Baby?" The pet name sends redness to his cheeks. 

"Yeah?"

"Can I take your shirt off?" Jared hums with eyes closed, giving an affirmative, and Evan is getting off, sliding his hands under Jared’s shirt, bunching it up under his hands until he can take it off. He, then, drops it off the side of the bed into the floor. That’s when Evan leans down.

He giggles a little as Evan blows raspberries against his stomach, the muscles pulling taught. They smile against the fat of his stomach before blowing harder, causing a full-blown laughing fit.

"Ev! Babe! Stop!"

Evan being the evil thing he is, continues. Their hands find his sides, holding him in place as Jared squirms.

"Evan!"

Thankfully for Jared, Evan switches to pressing feather-light kisses against his pudgy tummy. Jared's laughter tapers off soon enough without the stimulation.

"Why do you like doing that so much?" Jared asks, looking down at his partner. Evan shrugs, blushing.

"I like seeing you laugh. You're pretty when you laugh."

A strong blush flushes his cheeks, and Evan goes back to pressing kisses. Jared lets out another sigh as Evan nips lightly at the pocket of fat under his bellybutton, but he doesn't bite hard enough to leave marks. And then they're crawling back up and tucking their head under his chin.

"Ev?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Kiss me?"Jared asks, and Evan pulls back before pressing their lips together. And they exist here, at this moment with each other, for what seems like forever. in all actuality, it was only a few minutes before they both had to pull back. Evan smiles, a lovestruck look stuck on their face.

"Would it be too cheesy to say that I love you?"

Heat gathers in Jared's face once again. He smiles.

"Nah. Say it again?"

Evan giggles as they repeat the words over and over, " I love you, I love you, I love you." Each sentence is followed by another peck to the lips.

Jared would give anything to have this forever.


End file.
